In recent years, there have been great advancements in the speed, power, and complexity of integrated circuits (ICs), such as application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) chips, central processing unit (CPU) chips, digital signal processor (DSP) chips and the like. These advancements have made possible the development of system-on-a-chip (SOC) devices, among other things. A SOC device integrates into a single chip all (or is nearly all) of the components of a complex electronic system, such as a wireless receiver (i.e., cell phone, a television receiver, and the like).
An important criteria in evaluating the performance of an electronic device is power consumption. Minimizing power consumption has long been an important design consideration in portable devices that operate on battery power. Since maximizing battery life is a critical objective in a portable device, it is essential to minimize the power consumption of ICs used in the portable device. More recently, minimizing power consumption has also become more important in electronic devices that are not portable. The increased use of a wide variety of electronic products by consumers and businesses has caused corresponding increases in the electrical utility bills of homeowners and business operators. The increased use of electronic products also is a major contributor to the increased electrical demand that has caused highly publicized power shortages in the United States, particularly California.
Many complex electronic components, such as CPUs and DSPs, are capable of operating a number of different clock speeds. Generally speaking, if an electronic component operates at a slower speed, it uses less power because there are less signal level transitions in a given time period during which power is consumed. The speed at which logic gates switch in a DPU and DSP is directly affected by the level of the power supply, VDD, connected to the gates. As VDD gets larger, there is greater voltage and current to drive gates, so rise times and propagation delays across gates decrease. Conversely, as VDD gets smaller, rise times and propagation delays across gates increase. Thus, if a CPU or DSP must operate a relatively high clock frequency, such as 800 MHz, VDD is set to a high level, such as +3.3 volts or +2.4 volts. If a CPU or DSP can operate a relatively slow clock frequency, such as 50 MHz, VDD may be set to a low level, such as +1.2 volts.
Unfortunately, prior art applications do not provide any means for finely adjusting the level of VDD to a wide number of clock speeds. Typically, a DSP or CPU may operate in only two modes: a+3.3 volt high power mode and a+1.2 volt low power mode, for example. Thus, in the example above, if the CPU or DSP must operate at 100 MHz instead of 50 MHz, the +1.2 volt VDD level used at 50 MHz may not be sufficient to operate at 100 MHz. Thus, the DSP or CPU will be required to operate at VDD of +3.3 volts. However, at a VDD level of +3.3 volts, the CPU or DSP may consume far more power that is necessary to operate at 100 MHz.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for circuits and methods for finely adjusting the level of VDD in a large scale digital integrated circuit (e.g., DSP, CPU) to match a wide number of clock speeds. In particular, there is a need for circuits and methods that finely adjust the power supply, VDD, to an optimum level to ensure that the rise times and propagation delays of the large scale digital integrated circuit are closely matched to the clock speed at which the large scale digital integrated circuit operates. More particularly, there is need for clock generator circuits that selectively apply a clock signal to a large scale digital integrated circuit when the power supply is at a sufficient level to meet the clock speed and are further capable of disabling the clock signal whenever the clock speed is changed until such time as the power supply, VDD, is adjusted to an optimum level suitable for the new clock speed.